Percy Jackson and the Wrong Hero
by awesomekittycat
Summary: Percy Jackson has been gone for 3 years. But that's okay, because he was a nobody, right? Annabeth's confused about a lot of things. Then she meets Peter Johnson, and unclaimed guy who never takes his hood off. What's his secret? Read and find out! My first fanfic, rated K cause I wanted too.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! This is my first fanfic, so I'm not sure about all the rules and stuff. Don't be afraid to give me tips, criticism, and praise. Or nothing is fine, too!**

**Ok, here goes…**

They say he murdered three people. They say he went crazy, claiming he did all this stuff that Connor did. I wouldn't know. I was gone at the time, on a quest. But I _know _he's not a murderer. In fact, I've seen the people he supposedly murdered. They are very much alive. Anyway… he was my boyfriend, a very sweet one, too. Who am I talking about? My ex-boyfriend, Percy Jackson.

Three years ago, he disappeared. Well, he left is more like it. He was saying that he was the hero of Olympus, not Connor, and that Connor was a fraud. But that isn't true. Percy killed maybe two monsters, while Connor killed hundreds. But Percy was always there for me, and that's what counts. The campers ask me why I keep all the stuff he gave me—or I think he did. Sometimes, when I think about Percy, my brain gets muddled. I can't remember things, and sometimes I remember things that never happened.

When Percy left, we all assumed he died—Percy's horrible at sword fighting. Connor organized search parties, but stopped when I stopped being interesting. I thought I liked Connor, but Percy was always so supportive. But now I know Connor is… well, I'll just tell you the whole story.

**Yay! I know, it's short, but that's how I wanted it. So I hoped you enjoyed!**

**Also, the story is told from Annabeth's ** **POV.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention—this story is as if the "Heroes of Olympus" series was never there. It's a sad thought. **

Three years after Percy left, I was on a quest—well, I was "helping" Connor with his. Helping meant carry the bags, cook the food, tell him he was doing great, and kiss him. I never kissed him, which is probably why he chose me so many times—he liked a challenge. We were in a small forest preserve in Maine. Connor was of hunting some monster, and I was cooking some hot dogs. Suddenly, a twig snapped. Then another. I was _so_ bored—Connor hadn't let me bring Daudalus's laptop—so I decided to check it out. Knife in hand, I crept into the forest. A few paces in, I saw a guy with his hood up so I couldn't see his face. It was dark out, so he probably couldn't see my face, either. He raised his sword in my face, so I held up my knife in defense. I stepped forward into a beam of moonlight, and the guy dropped his sword. The hilt fell on his foot, and he swore—in Ancient Greek. I was instantly on guard.

"Who are you? Where did you learn Ancient Greek? And where did you get a Celestial Bronze sword?" I demanded.

"I didn't speak Ancient Greek!" Gods, why did he sound familiar? But I relaxed. He was probably a demigod, and had picked it up somewhere.

"Yes, you did, now answer my other questions!"

"I stole this sword from some kind of monster." He seemed unwilling to tell me his name.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

"Pe-Peter. Peter Johnson."

"I'm Annabeth. Come to my campfire. I'll explain who you are—who we are."

After he ate nine hot dogs, I told him about being a demigod. He took it really well. He told me he was nineteen, so I assumed he was the child of a minor god, to have survived this long. He never took his hood off, which I thought was odd. He was nice, and funny. I felt at ease talking to him—well, actually, I felt more than that, something I hadn't felt since Percy.

After a while, Connor returned. He wasn't happy to see Peter, but I convinced him to take Peter to camp with us.

When we returned to camp, I introduced Peter to Chiron. Afterward, Peter was asking me questions, like is his diet human or horse, and if he was embarrassed to not have any pants on. I ignored the questions, since I could tell he was teasing me. He kept asking questions until I told him to shove some more hot dogs in it.

"Frosty, are we? Fine. But don't expect me to—oh, wow." We had reached the sword fighting arena. We practiced, and I was surprised. Peter was _really_ good. I had to drag him away to continue the tour. He met a lot of people who gave him weird looks because of his hood. Grover was gone, which sucked, partly because I told Peter about him and was getting more questions, and partly because I thought he and Peter would be good friends.

Soon, it was time to eat. The rule that forced everyone to eat by cabin had been revoked, so I sat by Peter and watched him eat a whole pizza by himself, plus an apple. I had no idea where it went. He had a really good figure… not that I looked.

That night we had unarmed combat, during which Clarisse pulverized anyone stuping enough to try. Peter and I sat by the sidelines and I told him about my favorite monuments. I couldn't tell if he was listening because of his hood. Oh, well.

At campfire, there was an air of expectation. Peter had been the only half-bloon arrival in a while, so everyone was expecting him to be claimed. Personally, I thought he would be a child of Demeter or Dionysus, because they represent some kind of food, but he wasn't claimed. Everyone went to bed disappointed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! I would just like to say thank you to all the people who favorited my story or followed it or something. Whenever I'm unhappy, I think of those favorites and I do a happy dance. :-)**

As I lay in my bunk that night, I couldn't stop thinking about Peter, lying in bed in the Hermes cabin. Eventually, I was too restless to sleep, so I quietly rolled out of bed. I headed down to the beach. To my surprise, someone was already there. I could tell by the hood it was Peter. I sat down next to him.

"Hey," I said. He looked at me, which was eerie, because I couldn't see any of his features.

"Hey," he replied.

"Are you ever going to take your hood of?" I blurted out.

"I will when I'm ready. Besides, I put a curse on it."

_"__What?"_

He laughed. "If anyone touches it, they'll turn blue."

"Ah. Do you want to swim?"

"Nope."

I shrugged and slipped out of my shoes. I stood in the water and put my face up to the stars.

"You look so at ease," Peter said suddenly.

"That's because I am. The sea is Percy's territory. I will always be safe in water."

"Who's Percy?"

With difficulty, I told him about Percy and how he went crazy. I doubt that you should talk about your ex in front of a guy you like. His shoulders tensed.

"That doesn't seem right. I'm going to look into that."

I shrugged again, although I wanted to yell at him to _get a move on and prove Percy's innocent! _But, again, that behavior isn't advised around crushes. Wait, what? I _don't_ have a crush on Peter. Do I?

After a while, we both went back to our cabins. I fell asleep and dreamed Percy was chasing me, yelling that I couldn't like Peter or he'd capture me with a whale. Then I woke, and with a chilling feeling, I realized that I didn't know if it was Percy, because it sounded like Peter. But I figured that it was Percy and they just sounded similar.

The next morning, I sat with my siblings, and Peter sat with the Hermes cabin. As we were leaving, an Ares child named Dave said, "Do you now why he never takes his hood off? It's 'cause he's _ugly_!"

Faster than you could say _idiot_, Peter had his sword out and under Dave's chin.

"You wanna say that again?" Peter growled.

"N-n-No! No, sir! S-sorry!"

Peter sheathed his sword and was out of the mess hall before Dionynus or Chiron could get after him.

**Another chapter done! I know, it's short, but I ****_will_**** post Chapter four tonight!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Told you I'd post it!**

We went through the morning activities and lunch without an incident. But then we had sword-fighting. Peter beat our six best sword-fighters like they were beginners. He was taking a break when a younger kid from the back yelled, "Hey! Connor! Why don't you have a go?" At first Connor wasn't going to do it, but then Clarisse called him a coward, and then he was all for it.

Peter and Connor circled each other, swords up in defense. Suddenly, Connor faked right, Peter moved to defend, and Connor whipped up a knife and slashed a big, long, cut in Peter's leg. Peter gasped and fell to his knees. Connor moved to slash Peter's head off, but Peter rolled and swung at Connor. They parried Connor's face full of anger and determination, Peter's who knows. I was distracted by Chiron cantering into the arena. Suddenly, there was a clang. I turned my attention back to Peter and Connor. I gasped. Their faces were inches apart, their swords crossed midair. Connor looked under Peter's hood, into his eyes, and dropped his sword.

"I… I surrender," Connor said quietly. Chiron cantered up and helped Peter onto his back, and they left, probably to the infirmary.

**"**Good. He surrendered. He's a ! #$%^&* lying, stupid,-"I turned.

"Thalia!"

"Hey, Annabeth." Her blue eyes looked tired.

"Are the Hunters visiting?" I asked.

"Nah, just me." We headed towards the beach, talking. She was very curious about Peter, so I told her everything I knew. Suddenly she stopped.

"I have to go check something," was her only explanation as she ran off.

"Who was that?" a voice asked. I jumped.

"Peter! How's your leg?" I asked him.

"Fine," he said, although I knew he was lying, because he was limping. "So, who was that?"

"My friend Thalia. She's a Hunter of Artemis."

"Ah. So… what's a Hunter of—"

"Peter! I need to talk to you!" Thalia was hurrying towards us.

"Uh, okay. But could I get a snack first? Cause I'm _really_ craving a hamburger, so—"

"No. Come on." She dragged him away. I watched them argue, she reach for his hood, him stop her, and her mimic throwing something. His hood blew off. I saw his black hair before he pulled it back up…

**Oooh! Dramatic! Also, Connor is ****_not_**** Connor Stoll. He is Connor Rase.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright**, **Chapter Five! Sorry I couldn't post last night, I had homework…blech. But I will try to make the chapters longer.**

It had been two months since I stumbled across Peter, two months since Thalia saw his face. Neither of them breathed a word about it, but I could tell Thalia was angry at him for something. Every time I brought up their fight, they quickly changed the subject. If Thalia wasn't a Hunter I would think that they were only pretending to fight, and when I wasn't around… But I doubted it, too. They didn't seem like that, when they were together.

Chiron and Dionysus had stopped capture the flag after Connor got bit by a rat. Everyone was super mad, so Chiron told us we would be doing something else instead. That something was _paintball._ Yep. Paintball. I mean, it was fun the first few times, but once a week was just too much. Last week, when nobody participated, Chiron said we would be doing something new. I was guessing wall paper toss, but tonight, Chiron surprised us.

"The game tonight shall be…CAPTURE THE FLAG!" Everyone roared their approval, including Peter, Thalia, and I. I had told Peter about capture the flag, with inputs from Thalia, so he was very excited.

We went to get our armor on, and I had to do Peter's for him.

"Why do they make these so complicated?" he complained. I laughed and handed him a helmet.

"Where's mine?" I wondered aloud. When I turned back Peter's helmet was gone. He shrugged.

Chiron gave us times to make alliances, and eventually, it was the Hermes cabin, the Athena cabin, the Artemis cabin (Thalia), the Ares cabin, and the Apollo cabin versus the Aphrodite cabin, the Hephaestus cabin, the Poseidon cabin (Connor), the Dionysus cabin, and the Demeter cabin. We basically had the good fighters while they just had numbers.

"Alright, listen up!" Clarisse yelled to us. She was apparently the leader. "I want all of you to split yourselves into three groups. Group one, border patrol. Group two, sneak left. Group three, sneak right. Each cabin leader, pick 1 camper. Pick your stealthiest! I want these five to sneak across the border, in the middle. I want Johnson to go with them." This was met by protests.

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHY?" Clarisse bellowed across the shouts. "One, if it was anybody else, he wouldn't be complaining. Two, I respect him. Three, HE MADE _CONNOR RASE_ SURRENDER! Do you understand me? DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?

"YEAH! "

I chose myself because I had my cap. With me and Peter was Thalia, Connor Stoll, Davey Listern, Apollo, and Jenna Thompson, Ares.

We all ran into the woods along with the left group, then after we were a ways in we broke off. We quietly made up our plan. If we were ambushed, I would sneak off by myself. Peter would help fight and then catch up with me. If we were lucky, we would't be ambushed, but luck wasn't on our side. We were quickly caught by a group of nine, Connor and a bunch of his goons. They circled us, so I couldn't get away.

"Not so tough now, are you, Johnson, when you're outnumbered, huh?"

Peter laughed. "Oh, yeah, I'm horribly frightened, you and your Iris children." I was confused. If I looked at the kids straight, they're image would flicker, from scary big guys to short, small scared looking kids.

"Your spell is fading," Peter hissed. Connor laughed nervously.

"Really? Then why don't you take your hood off, _coward_?"

Honestly, Connor has no brain. He was attacked before he finished the word. Peter took him down, I took two guys, Thalia took two, and everyone else took one. It was over before it even started. We worked as a group, tossing extra swords around to anyone who needed it. I slashed one guy, caught a sword, and slammed the hilt into the other guys head. He crumpled like an empty sack. The other's fight went just as fast. It was all they could do to grab the unconscious guy and scramble away.

"Idiots," Jenna sniffed with her nose in the air.

We ran all the way to the border. Clarisse's plan had worked. All of the other team was off fighting our team, so we grabbed the flag easily and ran back to our side.

"The winners!" Chiron proclaimed us. We had a long, happy celebration at which everyone but the Poseidon cabin attended. Everyone had just been glad to have capture the flag back that no one cared who had won. Well, except for the aforementioned cabin. He was very angry.

No one knew how angry, or what the next day would hold. No clue at all…

**Ta-da! ** **Chapter Six will probably come tomorrow night or Friday night. Hopefully tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, here we go! I hope you like it.**

Peter eats like a pig. Today, at breakfast, he ate twelve pancakes, three waffles, and four bowls of cereal. The pancakes and waffles were bigger than his head.

"Where do you put all that?"I asked.

He laughed and started to respond, but was interrupted by Dionysus storming in.

"PERCY JACKSON!" he bellowed, and boom, it was as if someone hit the pause button. Talking stopped, eating stopped, walking stopped, even if the person had one foot in the air. I tried to correct him, but my mouth was dry. Somehow, Thalia found her voice.

"Percy's… Percy's gone, Mr. D."

"No, he isn't! He's sitting right there!" And he pointed at Peter.

"_What?_ I'm not… You're… My name's Peter Johnson!"

"What_ever_. It's the same difference." The atmosphere relaxed, but Mr. D broke it. "Anyway, Pierre, you have been challenged by Christopher Reise."

"Uh… who?" Peter asked, confused.

"Me," said a smug voice. I turned. It was Connor.

"Paul! Do you accept?"

"I… Yeah, I do!"

"Good. There hasn't been a camper death in… Erm, I mean, campers, you may watch if you like. It starts in… five minutes!" Mr. D left with a flash of purple light.

I stopped Peter in the aisle. Peter is a child of Poseidon. You shouldn't mess with him."

No, he isn't, Annabeth. If you switch around the letters of his last name, Rase, what do you get?'' I did it quickly and gasped. "But that makes it even more dangerous!"

"I know, but I… "He paused, hearing a kid mocking him stuttering. In a flash of bronze, Peter drew his sword out of his sheath, and threw it over his head, where it imbedded itself into the table between the guy's fingers. Without a word, Peter retrieved it and exited the mess hall.

By the time I got to the arena, Peter and Connor had already started. I quickly sat next to Thalia, who squeezed my hand, he face grim.

"You know who Connor is?" she asked me quietly. I nodded, and then I heard the _whoosh!_ of water, and I looked up. Connor had summoned a giant ball of water.

"I'm going to drown him," he bragged. Thalia and I stood up, but Dionysus gave us a look that you do _not_ want to get from a god. I did the next best thing. I bit my lip and prayed.

About three minutes later, the ball disappeared. Peter was standing, perfectly fine.

"Is that all you've got? Because that was pitiful." Peter taunted.

With a snarl, Connor ran toward Peter. Their swords crossed, and I was scared. Scared because of the look on Connor's face. It was a look that said _I will kill you now._ And that was exactly Connor's intention. They parried a bit more, then Connor drew back, panting. Peter casually twirled his sword between his fingers, and I could imagine him smiling.

_Whoosh!_ Connor had summoned the water ball again.

"So he can hold his breath for a while. So what?"

But then the ball blasted apart, and Peter stood, untouched. Then he attacked.

Connor could hardly block, Peter was so fast. He attacked faster than a demon. Soon, I don't even know how, Connor was on the ground, disarmed, and Peter was going in for the kill. I rushed forward, knowing I had to stop him. I grabbed his shoulders.

"Peter, no!"

Out of the corner off my eye, I saw Thalia stand and mimic throwing something. Peter's hood blew off and…

**CLIFFHANGER! And a dramatic one! I'm almost done! **


	7. Chapter 6, part two

And I found myself looking into the sea-green eyes of Percy Jackson. But… that was impossible! For one, Percy was a horrible sword-fighter… wasn't he? Memories flashed through my mind, of Percy killing hundreds of monsters, and not getting touched by any of them. I gasped and released Percy, staggering back and almost tripping over Connor.

"Drop the spell," Percy quietly.

"Or what?" Connor laughed.

In response, Percy leveled his sword in Connor's face. "Drop the spell," he repeated.

"I'm immortal. You can't kill me," Connor replied, laughing again.

"Yeah? God or not, I bet a sword in the face wouldn't feel too good, _Ares._"

Campers gasped, but Connor/Ares laughed and snapped his fingers. It was as if a fog disappeared from my head. My thoughts cleared, and I knew. _Percy _was the hero of Olympus, not Connor. _Percy _a great fighter and did all the amazing quests, not Connor.

I turned to Ares, who was back in his godly form, ready for blood. He only winked and disappeared. I turned to Percy.

"Whew, I'm hot," he said, pulling off his hoodie. Suddenly, I was angry.

"You disappear for three years, and you come back and saw _I'm hot?!_" Although, he really was—he hadn't been wearing a shirt underneath his hoodie, and I couldn't get enough of him.

He looked at me, smiled, and pulled me close. Then he kissed me once, gently on the lips. "That's what you want, right?"

I could only smile as he kissed me again. That was _exactly_ what I wanted.

**Ok! That is all I wrote, but I have three choices. One, I could rewrite the story form Percy's POV. Two, I could continue the story. Three, I could write a new fanfic. Please vote in the review box to tell me which you'd prefer**


	8. Vote Announcement

**Hi, everyone! Sorry for the delay. I got grounded :(. So, the vote results were: ( drum roll, please!)**

**TO CONTINUE! **

**Thank you everyone who voted, and if you didn't, thanks for your opinion. I will probably post a new chapter this weekend. **

**If you voted something else, I will post a new story, but only after this story is done. And I'm sorry to the person who wanted me to do from from Percy's POV. I might, but no promises! That is all. G'night and thanks again!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Ok, we're back! Sorry for the long wait, I wanted to give everyone a chance to vote. Warning: I haven't got any idea of what will happen next. Well, not true. I have an idea, thanks to allen r. Ok, enough babbling! **

Having Percy back was like a dream. A dream that I hoped I would never wake from. Unless the past three years were a dream and Percy had never left.

We sat together at campfire, cuddled against the cold. Almost the whole camp had come up and apologized for treating Percy so badly. I could tell he was uncomfortable, because he kept insisting that they were under a spell, that they couldn't help it, but everyone said that still, they should have acted better. Then Percy would shift in his seat and they would leave.

"Percy," said a voice. We turned and saw Clarisse. "Um, I just… thought I'd say….-"

"Gah!" Percy burst out. "Clarisse. _No apologizing._ It feels even weirder."

"How'd you know I was gonna… you know."

"Because you were so uncomfortable. You just shouldn't. And it doesn't help the fact that Ares is— Oops."

"Ares is _what,_ Percy?" I asked him.

"Uh. He's sort of… I dunno, sending me a migraine."

"A what?" Clarisse interjected.

"It's a really bad headache."

"Why didn't you _say_ that, then. Humph." She stormed off.

"How do you know it's him?'' I asked, concerned.

"Because I keep hearing a bunch of evil laughter, and it just feels like him."

I shivered. "Percy, Ares is a ! #$%^&*. Do you want to ask Chiron if he could help?"

"No, I'll just get some sleep, I guess. Can't wait to be back in Poseidon's cabin," he said with a yawn.

"Alright," I said, but I didn't want to let him go. Ever. He saw me looking anxiously at him and smiled.

"Annabeth, it's just for one night. I'll be fine." He turned to go.

"Wait! One more thing!"  
"Hmm?" I could tell he was ready to go to bed, but I had to have one more kiss.

"Mmm, strawberries," he said when we surfaced. "Night. Don't let the monsters bite…" I watched him slowly walk away.

[…]

The next morning, I woke to chaos. Everyone was running around, yelling. I stopped one of my cabin mates and asked what was wrong.

"It's the ocean!" she yelled and ran off. A horrible feeling settled in the pit of my stomach. Last time, when Percy disappeared, the ocean raged for almost a month. I ran to the Poseidon cabin, unable to stop the tears from falling. If he was gone… What would I do? I burst into the cabin and immediately saw Percy standing like he was about to leave.

"Annabeth! What's the matter?"

I buried my face in his chest, and he wrapped his arms around me, rocking me back and forth.

"I thought you had gone again," I whispered.

"Never. Never again, I swear by all the gods, I will never leave you again," he replied. I opened my mouth to tell him that he shouldn't swear like that—at least it wasn't the Styx—but a camper burst in.

"Percy, Annabeth, you've _got _to see this."

We made our way to the beach. I wouldn't let go of his hand, even though I was probably cutting off his circulation.

"Oh…my…_gods_," I said. I had never seen anything like it. Two chariots, one blue and gold, the other black and red, circled each other, apparently fighting. But they were skimming along the surface if the water. Flashes erupted from both—it was mesmerizing.

"Ares," Percy spat.

"What? Where?" I said, gripping Percy's hand tighter, which I hadn't thought possible. Then I gasped. "You mean that's Ares?" Percy nodded.

"Things are gonna get rough," he said grimly.

**Alright, definitely one of my longer ones! Though not by much. It might take me a while to post again, as I have only the vaguest idea of what will happen next, but if you have any ideas, feel free to review them! Also, thanks again to allen r for giving me the idea that you all just started reading!**


	10. Bad News (Sorry)

**Okay, readers. Bad news. My Microsoft word is screwed up, so I am going to a) try and type the story in the copy-n-paste box(which I am doing right now and it sucks) and b) beg my dad to buy a ****modern ****word. So I'm going to go yell at word while trying to get it to work. :(**

**Bye!**


	11. Chapter 8

**Ha! I'm back! Okay, am on a very old desktop, and I am using Word 2003…but I am still here! I am going to ask for a MODERN word for Christmas, for the laptop. But you didn't come to here me blab. Sorry! :D**  
No one was in the mood to eat breakfast. I clutched Percy's hand and said prayers to the gods to help them, to help Percy, and to help Poseidon blast Ares to the pit. It didn't help that Percy was obviously in pain. Eventually he stood.  
"I'm going to go see if Chiron can do anything," he whispered.  
"Okay. I think I'll go down to the docks to see if Poseidon is kicking Ares' butt yet.  
Percy managed a weak smile, which only worried me more.  
The chariots had been joined by two more. One was white and gold, which I guessed was Hera, since she was blasting at Poseidon. The other was gray and blue, and I knew it was my mother. I felt a surge of pride since she was helping her nemesis. They happily blasted each other with golden and silvery light. It was beautiful, but it was basically the same as before, so I left to find Percy.  
Half hour later, I panicked. I couldn't find him. Where could he have gone? I decided to ask Chiron, who was teaching a group of 12-year-olds how to shoot and actually hit the target.  
"Chiron, have you seen Percy?" I asked, ducking a stray arrow.  
"Yes. He's in the infirmary, he—" but that was all I heard, because I was off faster than I've ever run.  
Percy was lying on a bed, unconscious.  
"Percy?" I said softly, and his eyes opened.  
"Hey, Annabeth," he croaked.  
"Seaweed Brain, you are an idiot," I said.  
"Tell me something we both don't know," he joked. I smiled, but then his head fell back on the pillow and he moaned. I reached for his hand, but he was unconscious again.  
Suddenly, the door burst open. In stormed Clarisse, and behind her was Thalia, Nico, the Stolls, Rachel and Grover, who smiled at me and raised a hand in greeting. Typical satyrs. You don't see them for over 4 months, and that is what you get.  
"What's up?" I asked,  
"We thought that maybe the water would heal him," Travis said.  
"Oh! That is a good idea. Um, we shouldn't carry him the whole way, the stretchers are over there."  
We all gathered around Percy, preparing to lift him on it, My heart ached as I realized… around me were Percy's closest friends.  
Thalia's voice broke into my thoughts. "One, two, three!" we all touched him, and suddenly I wasn't there anymore. I was Percy, getting shunned by my closest friends. Then I was sneaking away, and encountering monsters worse than I'd ever seen before. Then I was in the underworld, getting yelled at by Hades and thrown into Tartarus for 6 months, and only surviving because of my Achilles curse. Then I was out again, free to roam the world again. I was experiencing things worse than I had ever imagined possible. I was alone on my birthday, sitting in an abandoned shack and drawing a birthday cake in the dust. Then I was…  
Annabeth again, staggering back from Percy. My ears were ringing and my hands burning. My throat ached, but I managed two words.  
"What happened?"  
"You were experiencing Percy's past," I started; I hadn't realized Chiron was there. "Here, drink some nectar."  
Grover shivered next to me. "That was horrible. Did Percy really go through all that?"  
We all locked eyes, and I knew we were all thinking the same thing: what had Percy really gone through?  
**Okay! That's all for now. I hope you liked! Please review if you did! Also, here is something exciting: I have enough reviews for 1½ pages! Yay! Did you all get the Harry Potter reference? I couldn't resist!**


	12. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! Here is the next chapter. Also, make sure you read my note at the bottom!**  
I pushed the offered nectar away. I was ! #$%^&* mad at Ares. I stormed out of the infirmary, faintly aware of the sound of the others scrambling after me. Crowds of campers were on the beach, but they all parted to let me to the front. I waded waist deep into the water, then I shouted, as loud as I could, "ARES!" The chariots froze. His voice came out of the black and red one.  
"What do you want, girl?"  
"Get your sorry excuse for an ! #$%^&* over here!" I probably shouldn't have sworn, but I was pissed. I heard mumbled voices, but Ares didn't come out, so I called him a coward, which did the trick.  
"What, girl?" Ares said in a bored voice.  
"You stop all of this now. You stop fighting, and you leave Percy alone."  
"Why? I'm having fun."  
"Ares, in a hundred years, Percy will be dead. You won't care about this then, so just stop your little temper tantrum."  
Ares's nostrils flared. Then, he rushed forward, only to be stopped by a blinding light. When it disappeared, there stood Poseidon and Athena.  
"My daughter is right. Stop all of this now, and then you will be spared.  
Ares had a pained expression on his face. He was probably trying to think. Finally, he stated his majestic decision: "Okay."  
Poseidon and Athena seemed satisfied. They disappeared in a flash of light. Ares smirked. Then, he prepared to swing at me again. A giant wall of water rose, and fell. Ares was sopping.  
"Leave her alone," said my favorite voice in the world. Percy waded out to me. "Hey, beautiful," he greeted me.  
Ares looked about to cry. "I hate you all! I'm going to go find Aphrodite. She said she's free tonight…'' And he disappeared too.  
"Well, that was fun," Percy commented.  
I didn't respond. I just kissed him.  
**Yay! That is probably it. I might do an epilogue, though. **  
**Okay! House of Hades comes out in four days! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!**  
**I'm super excited! If you couldn't tell. I think we've waited for this one the longest. I don't care that they were all a year, this wait was the longest. 4 days!**  
**So, in celebration, I am going to start a new story! ****Betrayed by Home**** is the title. Please go read it! **  
**If you have read ****Aphrodite's House of Romance****, you will know that she discontinued it. I volunteered to take over, so a chapter of that will be posted soon! Thank you all for being awesome and listen to me ramble!**  
**P.S. Four days!**


	13. Good-Bye!

**I realize that this is really late, sorry. I just wanted to say bye to all by awesome readers! I hope you will read my other stories.**

**I love you guys, thank you so much for reviewing, favoriting, or following. You all rock!**


End file.
